


Kisses

by Tigole Bitties (CrazyM)



Series: Moicy ABO stuff [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Moira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Angela, Short One Shot, no sex in this one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/Tigole%20Bitties
Summary: And then Angela tells her, maybe I'm a little bit in love with you too.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Moicy ABO stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576501
Kudos: 63





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. My hand slipped.
> 
> This tiny ass snippet follows the first fic, Tied. I had millions of ideas to take the series forwards and add more chapters, but I needed to get this one out first.

Angela Ziegler never thought she would get this close to a woman she hated with all her might, but then, that fateful night happened, and she was dragged into this troubled, self-hating Alpha's world. Moira wasn't a bad woman. She was misunderstood. No one cared to make the effort, and she was a loner because of that, but Angela cared about people, and she took the plunge, to understand. Because she couldn't fear what she understood. And when she understood, she was too far gone to just care. Biology didn't matter anymore. Angela gravitated toward the woman because her heart said so, not her body.

During sex, both of them had admitted that they were animals.

Her body was a different being altogether. She wasn't human when she was in heat. Neither was Moira in her rut. They were just an Alpha and an Omega desperately looking for release. And thus they mated under the cover of the night, whenever their bodies were too rebellious for them to bear.

This is the first time Moira has made a move outside of those circumstances. The first move Moira has made as a human. 

Angela's breath hitches in her throat when Moira draws closer. her slender fingers frame Angela's face and Angela is a spectator in her own body when Moira's lips claim her own. She feels her heart hammering in her chest. Her cheeks are flushed and her ears burn. She swears she will melt.

But this kiss is telling her words Moira hasn't mustered the courage to speak yet. Thank you. Thank you for understanding me. Thank you for pulling me out of my own head. I would still be hating myself if it wasn't for you.

Its the softest Angela has ever witnessed Moira to be, the most unguarded, the most vulnerable. And then Moira breaks off, to breathe. Angela has never seen this expression on Moira: Soft eyes, glistening lips and ajar mouth. The way she looks at her, its all kinds of things she'd find behind a woman madly in love

And when they kiss again, Moira is talking once more.

I have fallen for you, Angela Ziegler.

Angela wills her arms to move from her sides and loops them around Moira's neck. She gets on her toes, one hand lost in fiery red hair already, and kisses her back like she has never kissed anyone before. She puts in all she's got in it, all the feelings she's felt, all the emotions Moira has put her through. Conversation was a two way street, and it wasn't fair Moira got to do all the talking. Angela closes her eyes.

And then Angela tells her, maybe I'm a little bit in love with you too.


End file.
